


Like The First Time

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, First Meetings, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave took a breath. He'd have to be the one to start, he knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen some gorgeous artwork of this scenario so decided to write it. Idk.

Dirk coughed, scratched his nose a little. They still hadn't said a word to each other. Rose and her weird drunk mother-daughter were talking their asses off but Dave couldn't even think. Dirk's face was softer than Bro's, it was distracting. It didn't seem right.

He shifted slightly, watching the way Dirk was awkwardly trying to avoid looking at him, but failing. He figured this must be equally weird for both of them. He cleared his throat, looking around, trying to appear nonchalant. The door caught his eye, and he glanced at Dirk, making eye contact as he started to walk away. Bro used to to this to him when he wanted Dave to follow, so he figured it might work. It did.

They walked silently through the labyrinth of dark corridors until they found a small space between the walls and crowded themselves inside. Dave was shaking, only slightly, his fingers unsteady as he tugged absently at his hood, Dirk still trying not to stare at him. Dave took a breath. He'd have to be the one to start, he knew it.

"Uh..." he tried, and Dirk's head snapped up, staring directly at him, knocking him off centre. Holy shit, this was weird. The most shocking thing about it all was how much this hurt. Like he'd been given a second chance to say everything he never got to, but had to hold himself back for some reason.

"I dunno what you're gonna say, but just say it," Dirk said, his voice eerily steady. Deep. It was Bro's voice, but it wasn't. Hearing it sent a shock through Dave's spine. He held back a frown as he righted himself, shook his hands out, stood a little straighter.

"It's just weird, y'know," he offered, trying to sound confident but probably failing miserably. He saw a faint nod, Dirk breathing deep as if he felt as stupidly awkward as Dave did.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. Silence for a few more minutes. They could hear the sounds of laughter and conversation from the room a few doors down, as if to twist the damn knife deeper. "It's been hard," Dirk said finally.

"Yeah...I, I dunno what its been like for you but...its been really, uh...hard." He had no idea what he was talking about, but it was true none the less. Dirk sniffed, holding an arm out. Shit, was he asking for a fucking hug? Striders didn't fucking hug. Unless...unless they did and it was just Bro who didn't hug. Even though Dirk was Bro but not. Fuck it.

Dirk was stiff, cold and aloof even as Dave wrapped an arm around his shoulder, the other pressing against his back. He'd never wanted Bro back more. An ache in his throat burned slowly, eyes stinging softly. They smelled exactly the same.

"You piece of shit..." he whispered into Dirks shoulder, the muscle tightening at his words. He didn't care, just curled his fingers into Dirks shirt a little more, closing his eyes. Neither said a word.

"You were never there," Dirk spoke eventually, his arms ridiculously strong around Dave's back, holding him tight. Dave felt Dirks face pressing into his shoulder, felt the minuscule quake of his back as he held in a shaking breath.

"I'm sorry," he said, and Dirk let out a tiny choke at that, pulling him closer as Dave did the same. "You kicked my ass from the day you found me."

"I'm sorry," Dirk replied under his breath, still shaking as Dave held him up. The ache in his throat throbbed, tears finally falling as Dave gave in, fingers tugging closer, arms gripping tight. "You didn't even let me know what was going on until it was too late," Dirk said again, voice thick through crying, shoulders quivering, gasping every breath. Dave's eyes squeezed shut, desperate to make him feel okay, knowing it wasn't his fault. They had both been dealt shitty hands, neither of them ever really stood a chance.

"I had to watch you die," Dave said finally, Dirk panting through a sob, pressing Dave back against the wall just to hold them both up. Dave's hand tangled into Dirk's hair at the back of his head, just to hold him close, not even trying to fight off the tears any more. It hurt so fucking much, the fact that Dirk wasn't Bro, the fact that he was, the fact that he'd had a shitty time of it too. Dave shook his head, trying to wipe his face with his spare hand but Dirk only breathed a soft laugh and did it for him. A kiss was placed in the same spot, lingering, pressing a little too hard, lips shaking against his cheek. Dave had to smile at that, even as his eyes kept streaming. His shades were removed and Dirk just stared at him, not speaking until Dave did the same. Just for a moment he saw Bro again.

"I never even got to see your eyes before," Dirk murmured, apparently entranced as Dave stared back, blinking as his vision cleared.

The kiss was sudden and mutual, Dave pulling Dirk closer as he was pushed back into the wall. This wasn't a nostalgia thing; Bro had never kissed Dave like this. He'd never kissed Dave at all. Dirk, however, was desperate, gasping gently, and Dave could feel his cheeks were wet again, and held him fast once more, steadying them both as Dirks tongue traced his own. It was soft, sweet even, Dave feeling a burning in his skin as Dirk pressed a hand to his face, a thumb wiping his cheek clear again. Pressing their heads together to break off, Dirk kept on staring, watching Dave's eyes flicker between his own.

"I never got to do that to you," he mumbled, breathless, Dave smiling a little at him, kissing him gently once more.

"Me neither."


End file.
